Decisions Reconsidered
by LiLBlonde23
Summary: It has been two months since Rhett has left. Scarlett's days seem to get longer and meaningless now that Rhett is gone. Rhett is feeling very confused, not knowing what he should do. Will he end up making the right decision? PLEASE REVIEW...NOT ENOUGH
1. Second Thoughts

**Decisions Reconsidered**

_By Steph_

**Author's Note**: This is my first chapter to Decisions Reconsidered. There are many more to come (I have most of them done already), and now is just the process of posting them on here. I am going to try to update this atleast every other day. **Please** post your comments, therefore I can continue this story knowing that it is going in the right direction. Thanks! 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gone with the Wind.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Every morning Scarlett would wake up and say to herself,

"What do I do? Where do I go from here?"

Without Rhett by her side she felt so blind as to how to live her life. It was like he was supporting her every step of the way when they were together, but now that he was gone, she couldn't stand up on her own two feet.

The independent, young girl that had inhabited Tara so long ago had left, and a mature, confused and utterly depressed woman had taken her place. It had been two months since that day…the day that Scarlett would remember each and every moment of her life. The thought of Rhett not wanting her anymore brought a pain to her heart. This pain was not one that could be wiped away in a matter of time…but rather one that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

_My dear, I don't give a damn…_

He doesn't care. He had made that clear the night he walked out. He said he would come back every once in a while…was he truly going to keep that promise? Or had he just lied so he could get out of the house sooner?

Scarlett got into bed, knowing that this night would not be any different than the other nights that preceded the day he had left. It was almost a routine now…she would plump up her pillow, lie down, stare at the ceiling, and think about what was to become of her. She thought about Rhett. Did he ever think about her? Does he still love her although he said he hadn't? As she thought of these things, she would silently cry herself to sleep, knowing she had to have strength to keep up a good guard so the children wouldn't know she was so weak and so upset all of the time.

This night, however, as Scarlett lay on her pillow and stare at the ceiling, her thoughts were different. They were still of Rhett, of course, but somehow they were different. She began thinking of the times before her marriage. Oh how happy they were before they were married! He was always with her, in the toughest of times. And then, when they married. How wonderful the honeymoon had been! Suddenly Scarlett drifted off to sleep, drenched in wonderful thoughts of how happy life was before.

Rhett was back in Charleston for two more weeks. He decided after that he would go home and visit the children. He was also curious as to see how Scarlett was handling everything. His mother decided to have him stay for a while so he could clear his head. These last two months had been much harder than he had thought they would be. Scarlett had been in his thoughts from the time he walked out of the front door from the Peachtree house, to the present.

_What could possibly be keeping me from enjoying myself? I'm home, no one holding me down. She's not here to hurt me anymore…yet why is the pain greater now than when I was with her in Atlanta?_

Rhett tried not to let this bother him, but the thought kept popping into his head. He was sitting alone at the table eating breakfast, when his mother came and pulled up the chair right next to him.

"Rhett, it's time we had a talk."

This startled Rhett. She had a concerned look on her face, which surprised him because she rarely let her feelings show. She was usually the one person who's face he could never read any emotions from.

"What's on your mind, mother?"

"As you know, I'm not one to pry into your business. But Rhett, I see your pain every time I see you. Every time I look in your eyes, all I see is sadness. What is bothering you?"

Rhett pushed away his plate and put his hand on top of hers.

"Of all the times I've spoken with you, I have never lied to you. And I am not going to start to do so now… it's Scarlett. She never loved me as much as I had loved her, yet when she finally told me she loved me, I had nothing left. It shocked me so much to hear those words come out of her mouth. I tried to read her eyes to make sure she was telling the truth, and my God I've never seen someone so serious in my life. I thought I could leave her, make her feel the pain I've felt all these years…but I still feel her. It's like I can't completely get rid of her. I look back and the reason I left was so she could feel pain, but now that I have had time to think, pain is the thing I least want to cause. I want to rid her of her pain, yet I don't want to risk the hurt and torment that she had made me suffer all of those years. I admit I had lied to her when I said I didn't love her anymore, but how am I to live with her knowing that any day she could change her mind and say it was just a faze. That she just loved me as she had "loved" Ashley Wilkes and it has faded. That, mother, is the reason I am so upset. That's the reason I can't sleep at night, because although she may think she's in love with me now, it could only be a matter of days before she changes her mind again."

"Rhett, do you not see that you are probably inflicting as much pain on her now as she had given you in the days before you left? I am sorry to sound so forward Rhett, but I can't bare to see you so depressed each day. If I understand correctly, she has realized she doesn't love Ashley Wilkes anymore. Isn't that what had kept her from loving you the way you love her? Well he is out of her heart now, Rhett. You have a perfect shot to shower her with your love, and if you make it clear to her that your love is real, and you show her what real love is, that she will then know if HER love is real. Think about it Rhett… you can make things right again…just think about it…."

With this Rhett's mother walked away with glistening eyes, leaving Rhett alone to think.

_When I go back in two weeks, am I really ready to risk everything for this woman? Will she take my heart and break it into even more pieces? Or will she take her love for me, assuming she truly loves me, and mend my heart while I help mend hers, and start a new life together? Will she take advantage of me again? Do I still love her as much as I had the day I spotted her at Twelve Oaks?_

Out of all the questions that popped into his head, he only knew the answer to that last one. And the answer…as much as he didn't want to admit it…was yes.


	2. Time to Leave

**Chapter 2**

The next week Scarlett spent getting ready. She was going to leave for a while and go to New Orleans…by herself. She knew it was not very highly looked upon to travel alone, but her reputation was just about the least of her worries. Scarlett had thought of bringing the children with her, but she knew she needed some time to herself. She felt she just needed to get away. Once she announced her intentions of leaving for a little while, Mammy began to protest.

"It ain fit fo' you to travel alone miz Scarlett."

"Oh mammy dear, I promise you, nothing will happen to me. You have no idea how much I need this. It will help to clear my head. Lately I've just felt so…alone."

"I understan', but I tell ya, it just ain' safe!"

"Mammy, I am going whether you like it or not. I am leaving tomorrow afternoon. Please look after the children; I'm worried that they are just as sad as I am sometimes…"

Mammy was still a little apprehensive, but she saw that no matter what she said, Scarlett was going to go.

"Chile, you know they in good hands. Now if yer insistin' on goin', Mammy gonna be the one packin' yer bags, cuz I know you destined to fo'get to pack somethin' if I ain' help ya."

A faint smile appeared on Scarlett's face. It was suddenly wiped away, however, when she saw the childrens' reaction to her leaving.

"Oh mother! Please don't leave! I'll miss you so much!"

Ella exclaimed as she ran and hugged her mother's legs.

Wade tried to hide his disappointment, as he put his hand on his mother's shoulder and said, "I hope when you get back you'll feel better. Just make sure you do come back…"

Scarlett was stunned. Wade didn't show that Rhett's leaving had bothered him, but obviously it had quite an affect on him.

"Oh darling, I would never leave you two like that. I love you both so much. Now if you ever need me, I am going to leave the address to the hotel I am staying in. Feel free to send a telegram, no matter what."

With that, Scarlett hugged both of her children very tight, and then went up to tuck them into bed. When everyone was securely in bed and sound asleep, Scarlett settled into her own bed. Thoughts of Rhett came into her head, but she pushed them away. She wasn't going to let him bother her tonight; she had a full trip ahead of her to look forward to! Suddenly before she knew it, she was sound asleep…

* * *

Rhett knew that the two weeks at his house had finally passed. It was now time to face his fears. What was to become of this trip back to the house? He knew that no matter what happened, he would have to do what he had never done before…fully open up to Scarlett. This made him scared, because then she knew for sure that she had his heart, and she could play games and hurt him even more than she hurt him already. 

After saying goodbye to his mother and sister, Rhett got in the carriage and demanded the driver take him the train station. Once he boarded the train he started to tense up.

_What am I doing? Why am I putting myself in this position?_

He knew the answer was because he loved her, and the only thing that kept him from running off that train was the idea of Scarlett and him having a happy life together. Thinking about this slowly lulled him to sleep. Before he knew it, the train jolted to a stop. Rhett knew now was the time. Before he went to Scarlett, however, he decided there was one more thing he had to do.

Rhett decided to walk instead of take a carriage. He needed time to sort out his thoughts. He walked past Pittypat's house, thinking of all the times he went there, calling on Scarlett.

"Those were the happy times…," Rhett unconsciously said out loud.

Before he knew it, Rhett was on the front porch of the Wilkes' house. He apprehensively knocked on the door. Time went by, and he was about to walk away until suddenly the door opened.

"Good Afternoon, Captain Butler," said Ashley, sounding quite confused.

"Hello, Ashley. I know this is odd, considering you and I never quite got along, but I have some questions that I decided are worth asking, and you seem to be the only person that truly knows the answer," Rhett said, sounding somewhat vain in his explanation.

"Fair enough, please come in."

The house seemed very quiet. Rhett looked for other people in the house, and then came to the conclusion that everyone else was out for the afternoon.

"Now what is it that you are questioning, Mr. Butler?"

"Well, as you know, Scarlett and I have had our, oh lets say troubles. And you know just as well as I that you, unintentionally or not, had to do with quite a few of them. Now I have a question that will require going back to the day of Miss Melanie. Scarlett had said she talked to you after she died, and that was when she realized she was not in love with you. Is that correct?"

"Yes," replied Ashley, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Right. Well after she realized you were not the center of her world, what did she say?"

"She had realized that I loved Melanie and said I only wanted her as you wanted Belle Watling."

Rhett winced at the words. He thought of Scarlett's face the time he said he had come home from Belle's, the day after he had shown Scarlett his feelings for her. She had looked so devastated. He never really thought about how much it had hurt her…he just thought that since she didn't want to share her bed, then that was the way it was going to be.

"She really took it that seriously, my seeing Belle Watling like that. Then I suppose maybe she must've cared, at least a little…" Rhett thought, careful not to say his thoughts out loud.

"Thank you Ashley, I know our talk was short, but you have cleared up a lot for me."

With that, Rhett shook Ashley's hand and raced towards the door. Ashley couldn't help but notice the troubled look on Rhett's face. He knew that something was happening, and it was now only a matter of time…


	3. Put Aside the Pride

**Author's Note: **I am going to be gone for the weekend, so I thought I'd put up another chapter so you all would have something to read when I was gone. I will have the next chapter up on Sunday, (If something comes up then it will **definitely** be up Monday) and I would love to read your comments when I get back!! Thanks so much for the feedback already. (And yes, Rhett and Scarlett are on the same week. Sorry about the confusion!) And I'm so sorry for the delay. Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Scarlett got off the train with a new attitude.

_I'm going to have fun if it kills me!_

She couldn't wait to get started. While walking down the streets of New Orleans, she couldn't help but remember the honeymoon. How sweet he was to her then!

_No, no, I must not think about Rhett! I mustn't!_

She suddenly picked up her pace, eager to get to her hotel. She passed the stores her and Rhett had entered together, buying the news trends and fashions. Oh how she missed those days…

Scarlett finally got to the hotel, and the hostess at the desk gave her a key.

"Traveling alone miss?" asked the gentleman.

"Oh yes, and I suppose it probably won't be the last time I travel alone…," replied Scarlett.

The man gave her an odd look, and then continued working at his desk.

Once she got up to her room, she realized this was the same hotel her and Rhett had stayed in.

"Great balls of fire! When will it end! He's everywhere! Oh why can't he just let me live in peace?!" Scarlett yelled as she jumped on her bed and sobbed for what ended up being hours.

"How foolish I've been! Why would I pick New Orleans if I wanted to stop thinking about Rhett! Oh, but where has he NOT taken me?"

She suddenly realized she did not know of any other places other than the places Rhett had taken her. Except for places like Paris or London of course, but she would never in her right mind travel there alone.

"I'm trapped! There's no where to go…I just can't stand this, I can't…How could he do this to me? Oh he's such a cad! Why did he have to leave?!"

Her sadness turned into anger, as she pondered the questions that came into her head. Why can't she get away? Why won't he just come back? Why doesn't he love her?

Little did she know…he was trying to find her right at that moment…

* * *

"Here goes nothing," Rhett whispered quietly to himself as he knocked on the door of the Peachtree house.

The person who answered the door was not Scarlett, but it was Wade.

"Um…Hello Uncle Rhett. I'm...uh…glad to see you…" Wade didn't know what to say! He saw all of his mother's hurt and sadness and he didn't know what to think of Rhett anymore.

"Hello Wade. I am sorry to come so suddenly without any notice. Is your mother home?" Rhett was worried about his relationship with Wade. He had noticed the apprehension in his voice.

"N-no. She went out on a trip. She said she needed some time alone."

"Time alone? Where did she go Wade? How long will she be gone?"

Wade didn't know what to do. Should he tell Rhett where she went? Or would she not want him to know?

Suddenly, before he could answer, Wade felt a pang of resentment towards Rhett.

"Look, Uncle Rhett, my mother has been very upset ever since you've been gone. Are you going to grant her with a divorce? Because if you are, then I am afraid I cannot say where she is, because she is already in enough pain as it is."

Rhett was blown away with Wade's forwardness. He forgot Wade was 12 going on 13. He really was a young man now.

"No Wade, no. I am not going to give your mother a divorce. I do, however, need to contact her. She and I need to talk and it is quite urgent."

"A-Alright. I will give you the address of the hotel she is staying in. But if you hurt her more, I swear I will never talk to you again," Wade said, trying to sound protective but his voice faltering slightly.

With that Wade opened the door wider and gestured to Rhett to come in. Wade walked to his bedroom with Rhett close behind.

"Here is the address. She said to use it if I needed to contact her for anything. Please Uncle Rhett, please don't hurt her again."

Rhett's eyes started to glisten, but he soon regained his composure.

"Wade I would never want to hurt your mother more than she already is hurting now."

A faint smile appeared on Wade's face as he said, "Thank you Uncle Rhett."

Wade walked Rhett to the door and said goodbye. Rhett held out his arms for a hug and patted Wade on the back.

"I'm sorry Wade, for all the trouble I've caused. I am really going to try to make it better, I promise."

Rhett walked out of the door without looking back. It was time to do what he had set out to do. He was going to make things better.

* * *

The train ride to New Orleans seemed to take years. Rhett just wanted to get there. All that seemed to matter now was to hold Scarlett in his arms and tell her what he really felt. He wanted her pain to go away.

When the train finally got to the station, Rhett's stomach tightened. The time had come. He pulled out the address to the hotel. He suddenly realized this was the hotel they had stayed at on their honeymoon.

_Odd place to stay if she wanted me off her mind…_

He walked briskly to the hotel. It seemed to take him hours to finally arrive at his destination. When he went inside, he took a deep breath.

"This is it," he whispered to himself.

He walked up to the man at the front desk and asked, "Hello, I am wondering if there is a Mrs. Butler staying here?"

"No, I am afraid there is not. I'm sorry."

Rhett's heart sank. He started to walk away when suddenly he turned around.

"How about a Miss O'Hara?"

"Oh yes, certainly…the woman traveling alone. You should really caution her about that…but anyways, the room number is 57."

"Thank you," said Rhett.

Why would she use O'Hara? Had she not wanted to be reminded of him if someone called her Mrs. Butler? Suddenly his heart seemed to feel even heavier…

Rhett slowly walked up the stairs. He looked at the room numbers.

"55…56…57. Ah there it is."

He could hear someone crying on the other side of the door.

"Oh God, what have I done…" he said under his breath.

Rhett gently knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't order any room service!" Scarlett said in between her sobs.

"No Scarlett…it's me," Rhett said behind the door.

Scarlett couldn't believe her ears! He was here…but why? If he wanted a divorce she didn't know if she could do it. Did he just come because he cared? How did he know she was there? Who had told him? So many questions came in her head.

She slowly got up from the bed. She had been in her room crying for the past two days. Being reminded of him so much really hit her hard. She slowly opened the door knob. Rhett could not bear seeing so many tear stains on her cheeks.

_I've caused her so much pain…_

"Rhett, what do you want? Why are you here? If you're here to make sure I know you don't love me, don't say anything. I know. You act like you're the only one that's dealt with pain, but Rhett, so have I. And I don't intend to let you add on to the load."

She was stronger now. She meant it when she realized she wouldn't let him hurt her more.

"Can I please come in? We need to talk…no more pain, Scarlett. I promise…"

Scarlett sighed with relief. She reluctantly opened the door, still wondering what he wanted.

Rhett walked in slowly, realized Scarlett's cautious attitude. They both stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then Rhett finally spoke. Not knowing where to begin, Rhett tried to bring up the conversation.

"So…um…how have you been?"

"How have I been?! Rhett Butler, what a thing to ask! You know very well I can't be doing so wonderful…seeing as my HUSBAND left me, after I shared my love for him, thinking we could finally live our lives together in peace. How am I doing? Not so good Rhett! Not so good!"

Scarlett tried but couldn't hold her contained composure anymore. She walked to the bed, covering her face in her pillow, and sobbed for what seemed like ages.

Rhett knew she wasn't just trying to make him feel bad, everything she said was true. She didn't deserve that, no matter what she did. He walked up to her, sat on the edge of the bed, and started to rub her back. He wanted to tell her the whole story…how sorry he was, and how bad he felt for what he had done. Something stopped him, however.

Scarlett hadn't noticed Rhett had been right next to her until her sobbing had ceased. He came back…but why? She suddenly remembered that he was probably here to get a divorce. With this thought, the sobbing started all over again.

"Oh Rhett! Can we please just get it over with? Where are the papers? Where do I sign? I can't stand it if you drag this on long!"

"Scarlett…what are you talking about?"

"You did bring divorce papers, didn't you? I mean, why else would you be here?"

Rhett jumped up from the bed. She truly believed there was no chance he loved her at all! The thought of Scarlett not as his wife made him realize he HAD to tell her what was on his mind.

"Scarlett, for once I am going to be completely and utterly honest with you. I'm going to open up to you more than I have opened up to anyone, so get ready,"

For once, Rhett wasn't totally confident in himself. Would Scarlett take advantage of him once she knew the truth?

Scarlett laid waiting for Rhett to begin, but he didn't say anything. Finally, she couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"Damnit Rhett! What are you going to say?!"

"Alright, alright. First of all, no my love, I am not asking for a divorce. Actually I want quite the contrary. You see, when we had gotten married, I thought I could get Ashley out of your head. After years of marriage, however, I found out that couldn't be the case. I tried everything, yet nothing worked. I felt there was nothing else to do. If there was even a chance that you would love me, I would have waited forever. But, there WAS no chance…or so I thought. When you told me your feelings for me after the death of Melanie, I didn't know what to do. I was afraid your love that you feel for me was the kind of "love" you felt for Ashley. It is one thing to have never been loved, but to believe you were loved, and to find out it was all a lie…I don't know if I could do it. So I ran…I didn't think of your feelings, I only thought about mine. And that, my love, had to of been the biggest mistake of my life."

Sometime during Rhett's confession, Scarlett's sobbing had yet again stopped. She heard what Rhett was saying, but she couldn't believe it. He...Rhett Butler…was apologizing for something?

Scarlett wiped her eyes and sat up. She looked deep into his eyes, wondering if she could finally read his eyes to tell if he was telling the truth, the way he did it to her whenever he wanted to find out her true feelings. What she saw took her breath away. She saw Rhett's eyes start to glisten but suddenly blinked, almost as if he wanted to get rid of the unshed tears before she was aware of them. Scarlett put her hand on Rhett's cheek.

"Darling, I know that when I thought I loved Ashley, I hurt you so much more than I can ever imagine. But I am also aware that I had gotten hurt as well. Just the little things like your sarcasm or your laughter at me when I am being perfectly serious, or when you openly told me you went to Belle's? Rhett, how could I have realized I loved you, with things like that standing in the way? And then when I finally figured out who I _really_ loved, you left. That added on even _more_ pain…"

_She has a point…_ Rhett thought as he took in Scarlett's words. He realized that it was not just her fault that the marriage thus far had not worked; he was just as much or maybe even more at fault. She still loved him, but had she changed her mind about wanting to be with him?


	4. Scarlett's Time to Decide

**Chapter 4**

Rhett took both of Scarlett's hands. Although hiding it nicely, Rhett was starting to get extremely nervous at the thought of Scarlett changing her mind about him.

"Scarlett, as I have said before, I didn't think of your feelings when I left. I have also said that was the biggest mistake of my life. I realize now that our marriage probably didn't do you much good either. When we were married it didn't seem like you were very bothered, but now that I look back, I shudder at how many things I've done wrong and how much that has hurt you," He took a deep breath. It was time to push aside his pride and finally say it.

"I know that we have both made many mistakes in the past, but I think if we both _really_ try, we can make it work. I know I was wrong for leaving, but…"

Rhett took another deep breath and hesitated.

"If you forgive me for leaving and for all of the other things I've done, and since the dilemma with Mr. Wilkes is over, then please, come back to me…" There. It was over. He had done it.

_No turning back now... I just put myself on the line._

By now Scarlett's face was extremely wet from crying again.

_I can't believe he's coming back to me! He still loves me! I knew it!_

A smile came to Scarlett's face as she thought about his words.

"Rhett, I know if I go back to you, I may end up regretting it years later, but I would regret not being with you even more. You've always said that we're the same, and I'm really beginning to see it. God's nightgown Rhett! If I hadn't known you all these years, I would've had no one to understand me and I would be alone because I couldn't tell anyone anything. But, you were there…aside from all of our problems, you were always there. I know I hadn't known I loved you until much later on, but if you weren't there I would have just felt empty. I wouldn't be complete. So there you have it Rhett. You have my heart, and you always will,"

Rhett smiled as he wiped away the tears from Scarlett's face and slowly pulled her head towards his until his lips claimed hers. Their lips were upon each other's for what seemed like hours until Rhett finally pulled away. The two of them stayed the night on the bed making up for the time that Rhett had been gone.

Rhett awoke with Scarlett's head lying on his chest. She was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her, so he just lay still thinking about what had happened yesterday. He adjusted his head to see her face, and his heart leapt when he saw she was sleeping with a smile on her face.

_I vow to **never** lose her again. I'll never fully understand how I could've walked out on her._

After a few minutes he felt Scarlett stir and her eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Good morning, my love," Rhett said and gently kissed her forehead.

She smiled, put her arms around his chest, and just stared into his eyes.

_I've waited over two long months to do this._

Rhett looked like he was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about, darling?" Scarlett asked with mild curiosity.

Rhett put his hand on Scarlett's warm cheek and took her hand in his other. "My dear, I realize that you have been crying the past two days because going to New Orleans reminded you of our honeymoon and that probably made you want to leave, but…" He paused for what seemed like ages.

"But what Rhett?!" By now Scarlett's mild curiosity became deeper at the thought of what he had in mind.

Rhett chuckled and finished his thought.

"…But I was thinking, why not stay for a couple weeks and have another "honeymoon". We could make it even better than the first," At this Rhett winked, and Scarlett blushed at what he was implying they do to make this "honeymoon" even better.

Rhett smirked slightly when he saw Scarlett's face turn red, and kissed her lips slowly at first, until their kisses got deeper and deeper and finally Scarlett pulled away.

Scarlett said playfully, "Well Mr. Butler, you didn't give me a chance to answer,"

They both smiled and Rhett said, "My love, I couldn't wait. And trust me; I'm pretty sure I know your answer,"

"And what makes you so sure?" She said as she started to laugh at his correct assumption.

"Lucky guess," He replied and chuckled to himself. Scarlett giggled at his reply and thought about the exciting time they would have in New Orleans.

A few minutes later they finally got out of bed. Rhett ordered up room service, because they wanted this private day to keep going and neither of them quite felt like going into public at the moment. To pass the time until the food came up, Scarlett decided to show Rhett the new dresses she got. She had tried on three, and Rhett just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_I suppose I'm paying attention to her more, rather than the dresses…_

Rhett chuckled to himself as this thought passed through his mind.

"…Well, which one do you like the best?"

This caught Rhett off guard, seeing as he wasn't really paying attention to what she had been wearing.

"Um…the one you have on now is nice," Rhett said as he laughed at himself. Scarlett saw he had an odd look on his face, and was about to ask him why, until she realized he wasn't exactly paying attention to the dresses after all. She turned a light pink, but it quickly faded since she was getting used to the idea of being with Rhett again. Scarlett smiled, walked over to Rhett and sat on his lap. She was just leaning in to kiss him when the room service came. They ate with light conversation, starting to plan the events of their time in New Orleans.

"Well Scarlett, my dear, would you care to go for a walk?" Rhett asked after dinner, somewhat eager to get out of the hotel room that they had been in all afternoon.

"Of course. Let me just fix up my hair," Scarlett replied. Once she was done, they took a walk around the exciting streets of New Orleans. Holding hands, they walked up and down the streets for about an hour, until fatigue finally started to set in. When they passed the lobby, Scarlett noticed a man eyeing her in a very peculiar way. She realized she was probably just imagining things, however, and didn't say anything.

_Nothing can spoil this time with Rhett…nothing… _She thought with a smile.


	5. Surprises

**Author's Note:** I have finished posting the parts of the story that were already written, and I am now writing new parts. Chapter 4 and 5 were new parts and that is why they have been taking longer to get on here. I also had finals this week so that delayed things a little. Writing the new chapters, however, shouldn't effect how often I update too much. It might take an extra day, but I will get these chapters up to you as soon as possible. Sorry for the inconvenience and thanks so much for all of the comments!**  
**

**Chapter 5**

They got back to the room and Scarlett fell on the bed.

"Darling, I think I'm going to rest for a while. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, seeing as you didn't get much sleep last night,"

Rhett laughed to himself and Scarlett blushed a bright red at his forwardness.

"Well my dear, while you are resting I have some business to attend to. I'll be back in about an hour."

_Business to attend to…_ the words gave Scarlett bad memories, but she quickly got over it when she realized he couldn't do much damage if he was only gone an hour.

"Alright, but please hurry back!"

"Now darling why would I want to be away for you for long?" Rhett replied with a smile on his face.

Scarlett laughed. She couldn't help but feel excited after what Rhett had just said.

_I've waited so long to hear him say that…_

_

* * *

_"No! No! Please don't! Rhett!" 

It had almost been an hour since Rhett had left. Scarlett had been resting and finally went into a deep slumber, when she started to cry in her sleep.

Rhett just got back and ran into the room when he heard the cries. He rushed over to Scarlett and started to sooth her.

"Scarlett, honey, wake up. You're having a nightmare. I'm here."

"Rhett! Please! Help!"

"Scarlett, wake up!"

He shook her gently and Scarlett's eyes opened suddenly. Still traumatized by her dream, Scarlett grasped Rhett tightly and started to sob uncontrollably. Rhett held her in his strong arms, wondering what she was dreaming of and why she was screaming his name.

After a few minutes, the sobbing started to cease. Rhett pulled away to face her, his curiosity starting to grow deeper.

"Now Scarlett, do you want to tell me what you were dreaming of?"

Scarlett still seemed to be scared.

_Out of anyone, I guess I can tell Rhett. He always knows what to say…_

"Well, Rhett when we were walking into the lobby, a man seemed to look at me very oddly, and it somewhat frightened me. Ever since what happened at Shantytown, every time a man looks at me that way it makes me nervous. When I went to sleep I had a dream that he…he… took advantage of me. I was so scared Rhett, and I wanted you to come and save me but you didn't…"

Rhett wiped the fresh tears from Scarlett's eyes and took her back in his arms.

"My dear, believe me, I won't let _anything_ happen to you. I don't want you to feel unsafe in any way, do you understand me? As long as I'm here you are going to be the safest that you have ever been in your life. Nothing is going to happen to you, trust me,"

Scarlett let out a sigh of relief as she took in his words.

_Out of all the years I've been married to him, how could I have never realized how much he cared?_

Rhett kissed her forehead and was going to get up from the bed, but Scarlett grabbed his arm.

"Rhett, I love you," She said with deep warmth in her voice. Rhett smiled as he took her hand in his.

"As I love you my pet," Scarlett put her arms around his waist and embraced him for quite a long time. They finally pulled apart and Scarlett suddenly realized she forgot to ask Rhett something.

"Rhett…" Scarlett started with a nervous smile.

"Yes my love?"

"I've been wondering ever since you've left, what kind of business could you possibly have if we are on a vacation?" She inquired with profound curiosity.

Rhett chuckled.

"Well, I heard a rumor and I simply went out to see if it was true,"

"What was the rumor, Rhett?"

"I heard gossip that there was an upcoming ball, so—"

"Is it true?!" Scarlett couldn't hold in her excitement.

_A ball! I haven't been to one in ages!_

Rhett tried to hold in his laughter at Scarlett's sudden change of mood, but he failed to do so.

"I'm happy to say; yes it is in fact true,"

"Oh Rhett, we _must_ go! We have to!"

"Of course my dear, we'll go. I'm sure this means we will have another shopping day to get a new dress, is that correct?"

Scarlett smiled at the thought of buying a new dress.

"Well if you're offering…" Scarlett playfully replied.

Rhett laughed, took Scarlett's hand and kissed it. Evening was just starting to set in, and the pair was starting to get hungry.

"Would you like to go to dinner my dear?"

Scarlett had forgotten all about food when the news of the ball came. She realized, however, that her stomach had been growling for quite some time.

"Of course darling. Let me just get ready,"

"Be sure to change into something nice, I have a surprise for you," Rhett smiled.

Scarlett's green eyes twinkled at another surprise.

_Surely it can't be any better than the news of a ball!_

Scarlett took time to do an intricate hairstyle and picked out an emerald dress to match the green of her eyes. Rhett changed into a black suit, and once they were both ready, Rhett offered Scarlett his arm. She quickly took it, eager to see what surprise was in store for her.

_What could it be?! _Scarlett thought with elation.

They started on the streets of New Orleans, Scarlett's arm in Rhett's. Rhett tried to make conversation to get Scarlett to stop trying to make him tell his surprise, but the conversation always seemed to go back to where they were going.

"Please tell me Rhett, I'm dying to know!"

"You'll know soon enough, my dear." Rhett smirked at Scarlett's pout. He was right, however, because they were getting very close to their destination.

"Rhett! Are we almost there? My feet are starting to get sore from all of this walking," she said trying to butter Rhett up, wanting to get wherever they were going as quickly as possible.

"Yes my love, actually, its right over there," Rhett pointed to his right.

Scarlett gasped in excitement as she looked over to where Rhett was pointing.

_How does he always know what I love? _Scarlett thought as she kissed Rhett on the cheek.


	6. Rekindled Passion

** Author's Note:** Thank you all _so_ much for the comments. They mean so much to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others. Thanks again!

**  
Chapter 6**

They walked towards the gigantic building with Scarlett's eyes wide with excitement. There were candles on ever table, window sill, and all along the perimeter of the restaurant. She had never seen such a fancy restaurant in all her years…but where was everyone else?

"My dear, I must confess, finding out about the ball was not the only business I had to do. I also decided to pay off the owner of this place so we could have it to ourselves tonight," Rhett said. Scarlett gasped with delight as she looked at all the flowers and candles, realizing that they were put out just for her.

A man in a vivid black tuxedo took the couple to a beautiful table.

"Order anything you want my darling," Rhett offered.

"Rhett this is beautiful! Why did you do it?"

Rhett's face took on a more serious expression as well as his tone of voice.

"I realize that there is a lot that I have to make up to you my dear, and I thought why not start now?"

"Thank you, Rhett," Scarlett responded with genuine gratitude, satisfied that she now knew Rhett truly realized she wasn't the one totally at fault for all that had happened in their past.

Scarlett and Rhett chatted idly for a while, waiting for the waiter to come and take their order. Scarlett was just about to excuse herself to go to the restroom to freshen up, when a waiter came up to the table with a tray.

"But we didn't order anything yet…" Scarlett said with a confused face, not realizing what was actually on the tray.

"No my darling, look…" Rhett smirked.

"You're up to something Rhett Butler," accused Scarlett playfully. She looked at what the waiter had brought and she suddenly gasped. The waiter laid twelve bright, vibrant red roses on the table.

"Rhett, they're gorgeous! How lovely!" Scarlett exclaimed. Her eyes started to glisten from excitement and the feeling of finally being loved again.

"I'm glad you like them my love, but look, there's something else," Rhett said pointing to a little card that came with the roses. Scarlett opened it eagerly, wondering what it said.

_This is only the beginning. You'll know what I mean by the end of the night._

_With all my love,_

_Rhett_

Excited yet somewhat confused, Scarlett put the card back in its envelope and put her hand in Rhett's.

"What does 'This is only the beginning' mean?" She asked with mild curiosity.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Rhett replied with a wink and chuckled at Scarlett's frustration. She pouted, yet regained her exuberant state quickly.

The waiter took the orders and left. The food came within a matter of minutes since Rhett and Scarlett were the only customers of the night.

All throughout the night, Rhett noticed a gleam in Scarlett's eyes. It brought joy to his heart to see Scarlett so happy again.

_It was definitely worth going through all this trouble just to see her smile again…_

After the dinner was over, the waiter came with another tray.

"This time I _know_ we didn't order anything else," Scarlett said with an excited grin, anticipating what kind of surprise it could be this time.

The waiter served them Indian pudding and fresh apple pie.

"Rhett! This is my favorite dessert! But…how did you know?"

Rhett chuckled. "Well my darling, I have known you for quite some time now." Scarlett smiled and quickly ate the dessert set in front of her.

"Well my love, are you ready to leave now?" Rhett asked after they were both finished eating.

"Yes, and I want to get home fairly quickly to find out what that surprise of yours is,"

Rhett threw his head back in laughter. "Very well, my dear,"

* * *

"Are you ready my love?"

The couple had walked back to the hotel and they were standing right outside the door of their room.

"Great balls of fire Rhett! Just open the door!" Scarlett couldn't take the suspense anymore.

_What else could he have possibly given me?_

"Close your eyes, Scarlett,"

She quickly closed them, wanting Rhett to open the door.

"Alright, here we go…1…2….3!"

Rhett opened the door and Scarlett opened her eyes.

"Rhett!" She screamed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him with all the power in her.

The room was crowded with red roses everywhere in sight, in addition to red rose petals scattered all over the bed, making the room smell sweeter than ever.

Tears started rolling down Scarlett's face once they broke away. Her emotions took over as she realized how much love she missed all those years while chasing Ashley, and how much love Rhett truly has for her. Rhett brought her into his arms, knowing that his love was all she ever wanted these past two months.

"Rhett, I love you darling. I do…I do. You believe me don't you? I love you," Scarlett whispered in his ear.

Rhett looked deep into her eyes and answered soothingly, "Yes darling, I believe you. And I want you to know, that you mean more to me than any women…more than you'll ever know. You see, we belong together, you and I, and that is something we've both learned over the past two months. I have money, and yes that is somewhat exciting at times, but my love, I want you to know that I could never truly be happy if you weren't by my side. We're too much alike to be apart, and I wouldn't have it any other way,"

Scarlett smiled at his words and brought his lips to hers. She felt the happiest she had been in years, realizing that this was only the beginning of their new lives together. With Ashley not taking over such a big part of her heart, and now that the two of them finally understood each other, she knew life was worth living again.

Rhett suddenly felt desire take over his body. Scarlett felt Rhett's body stiffen and their kisses grew stronger. They moved over to the bed and met one's passion with the other's, each other's demands the same. Their wonderful night had finally ended, yet their new life had finally begun.


	7. A Day in New Orleans

**Author's Note:** I am _so_ sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I have been extremely busy and I haven't had much free time lately. I am really trying to make an effort to get these chapters up as soon as possible. I'm sorry about the inconvience!

**Chapter 7**

Scarlett woke up to the beautiful smell of the roses surrounding her and Rhett.

_Rhett…_

She looked up at Rhett's face, and saw that he was still lightly sleeping. Scarlett wouldn't have usually woken him, but seeing the flowers reminded her just how much she loved him, so she couldn't resist to see those two beautiful black orbs uncovered.

"Rhett…" Scarlett whispered, knowing that wasn't going to be enough to wake him.

She smiled and kissed his forehead, then nose, and then lightly on his lips. She frowned slightly and started to lie back down, seeing as her attempt to awake him wasn't a success, but Rhett suddenly opened his eyes and pulled her lips back onto his.

"Well my dear, I must say, that was a pleasant surprise," He said with a chuckle and they finally pulled away. Scarlett just smiled and laid back down putting her head on his chest. Rhett caressed her back as they started to idly chat, talking about their plans for the day.

"Rhett darling, I do think it would be a very good idea to get a new gown for the ball today," Scarlett said, playfully trying to sound persuasive.

"Oh do you?" Rhett smirked. "Yes, yes, I suppose we could do that today,"

Scarlett jumped up.

"Then we must get ready! It's going to take quite a while to get the _perfect_ dress. Oh! I haven't gotten a new gown in years!" Scarlett squealed with excitement.

Rhett laughed and saw Scarlett rushing around the room getting ready, and finally decided to start getting ready as well. With Scarlett pushing to get out the door, they left the room and were out on the street within the hour.

The streets of New Orleans were bustling with people. The couple decided to walk rather than take a carriage because the sun was shining so vibrantly. Once they finally got to the dress shop, Rhett helped Scarlett pick out the colors and fabrics for her dress and ordered it.

"Oh Rhett! I still can't get used to the idea of finally going to a ball again!" She exclaimed, her dimples flickering.

"Well my dear, I must say, wearing that new gown we ordered, you will truly be the queen of the ball," Rhett replied with a smile on his face. Scarlett beamed at Rhett's comment and took his hand in hers.

On the way back home, the two decided to stop at a little restaurant for lunch. Once they got seated, Scarlett noticed there was another couple dining at the next table. There was a man with sandy blonde hair and sapphire eyes. The woman sitting across from him had ginger hair, and seemed to be a respectable lady. Scarlett kept looking at them and suddenly felt a little distressed.

_Oh dear, how much that woman reminds me of Melanie. I miss her so much…_

Rhett noticed a look of distress in Scarlett's emerald eyes, and his heart sank. He couldn't stand to see Scarlett upset ever since he realized how much she has been through lately.

He took her hand and gently rubbed it with his fingers.

"What is it, my love?" He asked with true concern in his voice.

Her glistening eyes moved from the woman and the other table and focused on Rhett's eyes.

"Oh darling, I'm thinking about how much I truly miss Melanie. I did love her Rhett…I did. I know you think I didn't but I did, and I just fear she didn't know it," she admitted regretfully.

"Scarlett, darling, you are certainly wrong. I do know and I have always known that you loved her. She was a good woman, and we both learned much from her. I know that you didn't always show her your love, but remember that she always saw the good in people, and she saw the love you had for her, even if you didn't see it yourself,"

_He always knows what to say…_

Scarlett took a deep breathe and soaked in the words that Rhett had said.

"Maybe she had noticed I loved her, but I never truly told her. I don't ever want that to happen again. Rhett, I love you. I am going to tell you that every day of my life. If anything happens to you, I want you to know that…I _need_ you to know that,"

"My love, please do not stress yourself out trying to make it clear that you love me. It is clearer than anything I've ever seen in my life, and I can only hope my love for you is just as distinct. I know you love me, and that is the greatest gift of my life,"

Scarlett beamed at Rhett's loving words, and leaned over the table and kissed him, not caring if it was acceptable to kiss him in public or not.

The rest of their time at the restaurant was rich with smooth, affectionate conversation. Not once was there a frown on either of their faces, and each time Scarlett looked at the woman dining next to her, she couldn't help but have a smile on her face.

After lunch, the two took a longer way home to extend their gratifying day together. During their walk Rhett couldn't help but find merriment in the realization that the flame in Scarlett's eyes kept getting stronger and stronger as their stay in New Orleans progressed.

_What an amazing woman…_ he thought to himself as they finally reached the door to their hotel.


	8. The Day She's Been Waiting For

** Author's Note:** I have to say that I am _extremely_ sorry that this chapter has taken so long to come out. So much has been going on lately and I have been extremely busy, so I haven't been able to sit down and write for quite a while. Thank you all for being so patient, and I hope to have the next chapter out sooner!

**Chapter 8  
**

The day of the ball had finally come. Rhett woke up to Scarlett's eyes staring at him with eyes of an anxious child at Christmas awaiting the opening of presents.

"Oh you're awake! Finally!" she exclaimed as she saw Rhett open his eyes. She stopped a moment to collect herself, for the beauty of his black eyes attentively looking at her almost took her breathe away. She had awoken so early with excitement of the ball that she didn't have the heart to wake him up at such an early hour.

"Do I sense a hint of eagerness, Scarlett? I simply just can't put my finger on why you would be so excited on a day like this," Rhett teased with a smirk.

"Rhett, don't be silly! You know this ball has been the only thing I've been able to think about the past couple of days," She smiled as she embraced Rhett and put her chin on his chest.

"Well my dear, seeing how concerned you are about how late I slept today, I trust you know what time it is?" Rhett questioned while gently rubbing Scarlett's back.

"It's almost noon! Oh Rhett, I've been awake for ages!"

Rhett chuckled and moved Scarlett so he could get out of the bed.

"Well, I suppose I should go down and order room service, seeing as we will probably be preoccupied getting you ready for this ball I suppose," Rhett laughed as he threw on some clothes.

"I'll be right back, my love," he said with a wink, and his hand on the door knob.

"Don't be too long, Rhett!"

He walked over to Scarlett, kissed her on the mouth, and whispered in her ear, "Why would I want to be away from you for long?" Scarlett blushed slightly and smiled. As Rhett went out the door she sat down on the bed. The gown hanging in the closet suddenly caught her eye.

_They had picked it up two days ago, and Scarlett couldn't hold in her excitement when they got it. Rhett had insisted on carrying it home so it wouldn't get ruined, and by the time they got back to their room, Scarlett was extremely anxious to try it on for Rhett. She had made him sit on the bed and close his eyes while she went into the other room to put it on. It had been a challenge to get the gown on without any help, but somehow she managed. Rhett was eager to see the dress, and he was growing somewhat impatient at the amount of time it had taken Scarlett to get ready. He was just about to ask if she needed any help when all of the sudden, he heard a squeal of excitement and Scarlett yelled, "Rhett, I'm ready!" She came out, and the sight of Scarlett literally took Rhett's breath away. The dress was an emerald green with golden lining at the bodice. The gown was exactly the right shape to show off Scarlett's fascinating curves. It was a low-cut dress, and the bodice was adorned with golden gems all over it. "Scarlett, my love, all I can say is you look truly beautiful…and I have to be the luckiest ex-blockade runner out there," he said with a wink and brought her in his arms. He kissed her lips tenderly and whispered, "I've missed you so much…"_

"Scarlett?"

Scarlett jumped as she heard her name being called. She didn't even notice how long she had been daydreaming. Rhett had already come back and it seemed like seconds since he left the room.

"Looks like someone's been in deep thought," Rhett laughed as he kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's eat and get you ready for this ball,"

* * *

They walked into the huge ball room, with hundreds of people everywhere they looked.

"Rhett! It's beautiful! It's better than I ever could have expected," She said with a genuine smile. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Anything for you," he whispered.

_When he came back to me, I knew that we would have to work at things to make things work. I knew we would have to both give extreme amounts of cooperation in order for this to work…but I could have never imagined how wonderful he was going to be to me. Who knew, that a man that was known as a scoundrel all throughout the south, would turn out to be the man of my dreams…_

"Something on your mind, Mrs. Butler?" Rhett inquired, watching his wife who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Oh no…I'm just thinking about how lucky I am," She smiled.

"And why, may I ask, had that crossed your mind?"

"Rhett, that crosses my mind ever time I look at you. God's nightgown Rhett! You mean so much to me…so much…you don't even realize—"

Rhett interrupted her with a passionate kiss on the lips. Scarlett became so enraptured in his kisses that she forgot they were right in the middle of the ball room. She didn't want to pull away, but she knew she had to.

"Rhett, I think we better save this for later," she said as she pulled away.

Rhett threw his head back in laughter at his wife's comment.

"I suppose you're right, my love,"

Heads turned as Scarlett and Rhett walked over to the dance floor. The big room was adorned with gold and green satin, accenting Scarlett's beautiful ball gown.

"Hmm…it seems to me we have a few admirers, my love," Rhett winked. "Care to dance?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh of course!" Scarlett beamed, showing her alluring dimples.

They danced for hours, never taking their eyes off of each other. They were not the only ones looking at each other, however. Every time a new dance started, more eyes fell upon Rhett and Scarlett. They both knew how much attention they were receiving, and they both loved every minute of it.

"Rhett, do you realize all of the people staring? I suppose we haven't lost our dancing skills over the year, hm?" Scarlett laughed.

"No darling, I don't think it's our dancing skills their watching. I think it may be the beautiful ex-belle wearing the dress fit for a queen, accenting her beauty, that could be turning a few heads,"

Scarlett blushed at Rhett's amazing compliment.

"Not to mention," he added, "The very handsome ex-blockade runner with whom she is dancing with," he smirked.

"Oh Rhett!" She laughed, kissing him coquettishly on the cheek.

After the dancing crowd started to diminish, fatigue finally started to set in for the both of them, yet neither one of them wanted to admit it. Finally, Scarlett felt she would faint if she didn't stop soon.

"Rhett…I think it's time to stop…I'm so very tired," she requested.

"Well you have given me quite a surprise, Mrs. Butler. I was sure that you would be dancing until they had to kick us out," He said with a slight chuckle.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, darling," She playfully replyed.

Rhett suddenly whispered, "How could I be disappointed, knowing you'll need energy left over when we get back to the hotel room,"

"Rhett Butler! What a thing to say!" Scarlett said, trying to sound angered, but failing miserably. Truthfully, she couldn't wait to get back into the carriage so they could get to the hotel room quicker.

Rhett took her hand and they walked out of the building, towards the carriage that Rhett had rented for their stay in New Orleans. He helped her into the carriage, and Scarlett put her head on his shoulder while glimpsing at the stars.

"Oh Rhett, have you ever seen anything so beautiful before?"

He looked into her eyes, not even noticing the sky.

"No my darling, I don't believe I have..."


	9. Home in Atlanta

**Author's Note : **I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've had a lot to do lately, but I promise to keep the chapters coming more often. I have many ideas now for what I want to happen, so I shouldn't run into any writer's block any time soon. Thanks so much for all of your patience! And _please_ give reviews when you read this. It really helps to know when people read this, and care enough to give feedback. :) Thanks so much!

* * *

After many days filled with laughter, excitement, and tenderness, the couple departed from New Orleans to return to their home in Atlanta. Scarlett had been somewhat homesick the last couple of days due to her longing to see Ella and Wade again. 

_I miss the children so much…_

Scarlett grew a large bond with both Ella and Wade over the two months that Rhett had left. Throughout Rhett's absence, Scarlett and the children had talks together each night, describing their emotions and feelings relating to all of the turmoil they had experienced throughout the recent months. She had failed to realize until this time how much they were truly affected from what had gone on in their house, and she was not the only one who had truly been hurt. During these talks, she got to know her son and daughter better than anyone else. They had let her into their lives with open arms and without any hesitation, and she wouldn't trade that for the world.

Scarlett had told Rhett of her reconciliation with her children while they were on the train back to Atlanta. At first, he had to look deep into her eyes for this was almost too good to be true. When he realized she spoke the truth, he smiled and kissed her with all the power in him.

"My love, I had hoped so deeply that this would happen one day. I suppose there was at least one thing that we had gained from my absence…a true family."

Scarlett smiled at Rhett's words. _A true family…_She almost couldn't get used to the thought. Who would've thought…the southern belle who had occupied all of the girl's beaux, married a man in vain and chased her real friend's husband for years…could grow up, and create for herself _a true family…_

Scarlett's thoughts got furiously interrupted by a wretched coughing spell. Rhett patted her back with concern on his face, but Scarlett insisted that she was fine. When she got a hold of herself again, she leaned on Rhett's shoulder and in a few minutes, the rhythm of the train lulled her to sleep. Rhett, however, sit awake the whole way…realizing for not the first time, how lucky of a man he truly was. With his wife by his side he couldn't ask for anything else. However, he just couldn't help but feel a slight concern at the intensity of his wife's coughing spell just minutes earlier…

* * *

When Scarlett and Rhett walked through the door, they heard a scream and giggles accompanied by the pattering of little feet. Suddenly, Ella appeared running down the large staircase jumping right into Scarlett's arms.

"Mommy! Mommy! I missed you so much! I became so excited when Mammy told me you were coming home today!"

Scarlett couldn't help but smile at her little daughter's excitement. Rhett stood at the door and watched the interaction between his wife and step-daughter, and grinned at the absence of Ella's shy behavior that she had had when he last saw her.

_It's amazing how much can change in just two months._

Suddenly Scarlett realized Wade's absence.

"Where is Wade, Ella darling?" she inquired with curiously.

Right as she asked, she saw Wade begin to calmly walk down the staircase.

"Wade! I can't believe how much you have grown in just these past two weeks! Come down here and give your mother a hug,"

Scarlett's remark was not just to boost Wade's ego, for it was very true. Since the last time she had seen him, he had grown a confidence that had shown through the way he carried himself, and made him seem years older than the age he truly was.

Wade couldn't help but show his excitement at his mother's new found happiness. It had seemed like lifetimes ago since he had seen a true smile set upon her face. He walked up to her and gave her a loving hug, and Scarlett was almost taken aback at how much he had grown up lately. He truly had lived up to being the man of the house, and she simply didn't know what she would do if he hadn't been at her side these past two months.

Scarlett wondered at how the appearance of Rhett affected her children. Would they resent him for leaving? For causing all of the pain that she and the children had experienced throughout his absence? Or would they be happy to finally have their one and only father figure back into their lives?

"Now my darlings, don't forget to greet you're dear Uncle Rhett," she said with an unsure smile.

Ella jumped into his arms without hesitation, happy that Rhett had finally arrived home.

"Uncle Rhett! I'm so excited that you're home!"

Ella's greeting warmed Rhett's heart, for he realized that she was still too young to hold a large grudge against him for leaving. It was Wade whom he was worried about. Rhett remembered Wade's hesitation towards him when he had last saw him in his quest to find Scarlett. Would he still hold a resistance towards him?

There was much going through Wade's mind. Would his mother be mad at him once she found out it was him who had given Uncle Rhett her address in New Orleans? Did she already know? One thing in his mind was sure, however. His Uncle Rhett had kept his word and had not asked his mother for a divorce. She wouldn't be beaming with delight if he had. And this, he thought, is what he needed to get one step closer to help dissolve his grudge against his Uncle Rhett. With these thoughts, he walked up to his step-father with dignity, and gave him an assuring hug that things will work themselves out through time.

Rhett was surprised at how little resistance Wade was presenting to him.

_Maybe it won't be so hard to break through to him after all…_

Scarlett beamed at the sight of her children accepting Rhett back into their lives. Things seemed to be going so much better lately, and she couldn't think of anything else she would want…except for her Bonnie baby…

_I mustn't think of that right now. It is too happy of an occasion…I will think of that tomorrow…_

Scarlett began another severe coughing spell, and once again Rhett grew very concerned and patted her back, trying to think of whatever he could do to make this stop.

"I think we need to think about sending Dr. Meade over here, my love. I am not exaggerating when I say that doesn't sound good at all,"

Once again Scarlett argued that she was fine, but a small part of her told her that Rhett may be right.

_I suppose if the coughing persists for a while, I can see the doctor. There's no use in worrying if it just ends up being a silly little chest cold._

She smiled reassuringly to her children, whose faces grew a slight worried look at their mother.

"Now don't you worry my darlings, I am just fine. I am almost certain that I just acquired a small chest cold while your Uncle Rhett and I were away,"

This was enough to reassure both of her children, and the four of them went to dinner, talking of the events that had taken place during the past two weeks.

Once dinner was over, Scarlett and Rhett helped together to tuck their children into bed, and then retired into their own room.

At first, Rhett was reluctant to go into Scarlett's room.

"My love…where exactly _am_ I to sleep these days?"

Scarlett couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on Rhett's face.

"Darling, take a wild guess," she said with a wink as she entered her room. Rhett smirked as he followed her into her room. They each got ready for bed rather quickly, and as they lay in bed, Scarlett moved up and put her head on his chest while Rhett put his arm around her waist. They both fell into a peaceful sleep, filled with wonderful dreams accented with the wondrous events that had taken place in past two weeks.


End file.
